Amor Eterno
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Van se encuentra muy triste desde que Hitomi se marcho, un dia una columna de luz cae desde la luna fantasma ¿podra ser que?...VanxHitomi
1. Chapter 1

**Eterno amor.**

El día estaba por terminar, el sol era de un tono rojizo y lentamente las nubes lo cubrían para dar paso a enormes sombras, era justamente igual que aquella tarde.

Una chica miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes aquel bello atardecer desde la pista de atletismo de su escuela, estaba vestida con el uniforme que le hacía recordar tantas cosas de aquel extraño lugar, lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

Una vez más Dijo con voz calmada mientras el viento movía su cabello ¡Una vez más, tú y yo juntos! .

Un día hermoso despertaba en Gaia, el sol entraba delicadamente por las ventanas del castillo del reino de Fanelia. En el gran trono se encontraba sentado un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, su mirada se encontraba perdida parecía estar muy deprimido, lentamente Van caminó a la ventana

Hitomi Susurró con amargura mientras miraba fijamente a la Luna fantasma, de pronto una columna de luz cayó del cielo y aterrizó justamente en donde Escaflowne permanecía dormido.

Van no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, podría ser que; cuándo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo la puerta se abrió y entró en el cuarto Allen Schezar

¡Van! Dijo el caballero del cielo rápidamente Una columna de luz cayó de la Luna fantasma, podría ser que... Van sonrió y Allen le devolvió el gesto ¡Ve, Van porque alguien te espera! Van asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacía el bosque.

Una extraña fuerza le aseguraba que ella había vuelto, una vez más, como en aquella ocasión la sangre de dragón que corría por sus venas reaccionó mostrando unas enormes y blancas alas en la espalda del muchacho fue así como se encaminó hacía donde el eterno guerrero dormía y donde posiblemente "ella" estaba.

Cuándo llegó miró como una chica de extrañas ropas y cabello castaño colocaba su mano en el "corazón" del gran guymelef ¡He vuelto! Decía la muchacha con una sonrisa

¿Hitomi? Preguntó indeciso Van mientras sus hermosas alas desaparecían y caminaba hacía donde estaba la chica, de pronto ella dio la vuelta y ahí se encontraba Hitomi, con una sonrisa y lagrimas en el rostro

¡He vuelto, Van realmente he regresado a Gaia! Exclamó Hitomi mientras corría y abrazaba tiernamente al chico, Van por su parte se sorprendió pero respondió aquel abrazó con calidez, deseaba quedarse ahí, pedía al cielo que el tiempo se detuviera y rogaba no volver a alejarse de ella, lentamente Hitomi alejó su cuerpo del cálido pecho del muchacho que la miraba con un brillo que había perdido tiempo atrás y acababa de renacer en sus grandes ojos cafés

¿Hitomi, qué estas haciendo aquí? La pregunta pareció sorprenderle a la chica pero de sus labios surgió una sonrisa ¡He vuelto para estar a tú lado Van, para no marcharme jamás! La respuesta dejó al muchacho sin aliento Eso quiere decir que... de los labios de Hitomi nacieron palabras dulces

¡Me quedaré para siempre, por que tú estas aquí y eso significa que Gaia es mi hogar! Van abrazó fuertemente a la chica Pero ¿y tú familia y tú vida en la Luna fantasma? Hitomi miró al muchacho con un leve rubor en las mejillas y sonrió ¡Créeme ellos saben más de lo que imaginas, entenderán! Van no supo exactamente a que se refería pero aún así su respuesta lo tranquilizo y el joven dragón no se fijó en nada más que no fuera el rostro de Hitomi ¡Van, yo... yo... yo te! Decía la chica lentamente con un leve color en la cara, Van por su parte escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, Van cerro sus ojos y podía escuchar con claridad el cálido respirar de Hitomi

¡Amo Van! Interrumpió una voz muy familiar, la pareja volvió la mirada sorprendidos, a lo lejos miraron a la pequeña Merle que corría hacía donde ellos se encontraban ¡Es Merle! Dijo Hitomi con una gran sonrisa mientras soltaba a Van, que parecía decepcionado por la intervención de la niña gato ¡Hitomi! Agregó la pequeña mientras abrazaba a la recién llegada ¡Realmente eres tú, yo sabía que algún día volverías! Hitomi respondió el abrazo de Merle con cariño ¡Merle, no sabes que gusto me da verte! Agregó Hitomi, Van sonreía con gran entusiasmo una suave brisa acarició el rostro de los amigos ¡Será mejor que regresemos al castillo! Dijo finalmente Van; Hitomi y Merle sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, fue así como se encaminaron de nuevo a Fanelia.

Poco tiempo después Van, Hitomi y Merle se encontraban entrando en el castillo, al entrar encontraron a Allen Schezar, a su hermana Serena, la princesa Millerna, entre otros de sus amigos que les daban la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa ¡Pero si son todos! Dijo Hitomi alegremente mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

¡Bienvenida! Dijo con una gran sonrisa Allen mientras tomaba y besaba la mano de Hitomi, Van miró atónito lo que el caballero del cielo había hecho, la chica sonrió incomoda soltó su mano de la del joven y uno a uno saludo a sus amigos en el castillo, en la noche se organizó una cena en honor de Hitomi que había regresado para no marcharse jamás, Van descubrió incomodo que Allen aún sentía algo por Hitomi; sin embargo, el caballero del cielo se había dado por vencido ya tiempo atrás.

En todo el día la pareja no había podido conversar ya que cuando se encontraban al fin solos algo siempre los interrumpía, no fue hasta que acabada la cena Van y Hitomi se retiraron y decidieron tomar un paseo, pero este tomo camino hacía donde se encontraba Escaflowne.

Las estrellas brillaban con gran fuerza y alumbraban el camino de los jóvenes que se contaban alegremente que había ocurrido en la ausencia de la muchacha, rápidamente llegaron con el guymelef, el rostro de Hitomi estaba sonrojado y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Van que sonrió apretando la mano de la chica, el tiempo paso lentamente

¡Hitomi, quiero darte esto! Van sujetaba en su mano el pequeño collar que los había unido ¡Pero Van es tuyo, no puedo aceptarlo! La chica miraba atónita, pero el muchacho tomo su mano y lo coloco con suavidad ¡Me lo diste para que siempre estuviéramos juntos, gracias a él y al sentimiento que tenemos podíamos vernos, pero ahora que al fin estas a mí lado no lo necesito! Hitomi yo... Dijo Van mirando de frente a la chica con color en sus mejillas, el corazón de los jóvenes palpitaba al mismo ritmo ¡Yo te amo! Completó el chico con voz calmada, Hitomi miró al chico a los ojos y unas delicadas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ¡Yo también te amo Van! Ambos sonrieron y poco a poco el rostro de Van se acercó al de Hitomi y así sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, todo se apagó para Van, los murmullos del viento y el canto de las aves; lo único que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón y la lenta respiración de la chica, sus labios se separaron

¡Una vez más, Van tú y yo juntos! Agregó la chica acariciando la mano del joven ¡Juntos, pero esta vez para siempre! Hitomi abrazo a Van y lentamente unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el chico solamente levantó con delicadeza el rostro de su amada y seco con un dedo aquellas lagrimas, los chicos se miraron y así supieron que estarían juntos para siempre. Ahí con Escaflowne de testigo se juraron amor eterno y se encaminaron nuevamente hacía Fanelia que sería de ahora en adelante su hogar; en un planeta en donde la tierra junto con la luna se observan en el cielo, en aquel lugar de nombre Gaia.


	2. gracias

**Cualli tonalli!!!!!**

**Bueno pues nada mas paso esta pagina para agradecer para aquellos que leyeron mi fic de scaflowne n n gracias de veras, yo se que es corto pero esta hecho con mucho cariño y yo lo aprecio mucho pues fue mi primer fic, el primero que escribi gracias aquienes lo leyeron**

**Shaka, ganzter017 gracias de veras n n**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac**


End file.
